Deal With Her
by KindaLikeThat
Summary: Steve is about to blow when Miss Mary-Sue comes into the picture and every Greaser and Soc alike are drooling over her. He and Ponyboy are going to have to deal with her until they can find a high enough cliff to push her off of. Steve/Pony
1. Hound Dog

**What is with the Mary-Sues? I hate them... -.- Anyway, this is my little rant ;) Read it, review it. Should I continue? Should I hide my face in shame? ****

* * *

**Steve glared through his lashes at this chick. What had Two-Bit said her name was? Esmeralda, or something equally ridiculous. She was obviously perfect, with her shimmering raven hair, sparkling blue eyes, and movie-star teeth. She must have been used to having all kinds of guys dig her, Steve didn't doubt. _Tch!_ He thought, his eyebrow twitching, as she made yet another move on Ponyboy, who didn't seem to notice and kept on his polite smile. Every other male in the room, though, looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. Even Dally stuttered and stumbled over his words! It. Was. Gross. Steve wanted to puke. There was no way, even if Dally did dig _Esmeralda,_that he was going to stammer and blush like a schoolgirl over some broad.

Steve picked agitatedly at the fabric of the armchair. The gang, and this annoying bit- uh- chick, were hanging in the Curtis home. She was excitedly telling them the story of how she ended up in town. From what Steve had heard, it went something like this- Her boyfriend had cheated on her with her best friend, Jennifer, and then proceeded to ruin her reputation in school with horrid rumors. Esmeralda became so depressed and unpopular, she drowned her sorrow in double cheese-burgers from Dairy Queen several times a day. She became dreadfully obese, but after a sudden epiphany, she turned her life around. After that, and some serious work-out routines, Esmeralda regained her swim-suit-edition bod back and her perky attitude, despite all the chances being stacked against her. Not only this, but she was dealing with problems of neglect from her father, who was now a fat drunk living in Alabama with his blonde model girlfriend, Sheila. Her mother, however, was an absolutely _wonderful_ woman who loved to bake the neighborhood children chocolate chip cookies.

_God, shoot me now!_ Steve was practically dying in the chair. Who tells a gang of greasers such personal information when they've just met? Actually, Steve could think of a few types of women who would resort to such methods. The gang was totally going for this chick's sap story, though. Their eyes were ringed with tears as they empathized with Esmeralda's horrible circumstances. _Ugh…_

"Oh, don't feel sorry for me!" She told the boys, her eyes brilliantly bright. "I have a wonderful life, really, even though I've been through some horrible things!" The boys smiled as if that was one of the most inspirational statements they've ever heard.

"Yeah?" Steve suddenly questioned, causing the gang and Esmeralda turning to look at him with surprise, "Cuz' my life sucks." He said it so nonchalant, too. And with that, he took up Two-Bit's abandoned bottle of cheap beer and stomped out the door, down the porch steps, and into the warm twilight. He stopped a few houses down to take a swig of the alcohol and light himself a cigarette. The sky was dark, except for around the edges, where a faint trace of gold could be seen.

"Hey, Steve, wait up!" Steve half-turned to see Ponyboy's distinct figure jogging towards him. Pony stopped beside him, hands on his knees as he gasped for air. Steve waited for Pony to speak, taking a drag of his weed. The boy was wearing a pair of faded old blue jeans, worn sneakers, white t-shirt, and his jean jacket. His hair managed to fall a little over his eyes as he was bent over.

Pony looked up and smiled. "Can I walk with you?" After a second he added, "If you don't mind…"

Steve grinned. "So I ain't the only one who's tired of Tatiana's droning?" When Pony laughed, Steve's grin turned into a full-blown smile.

"Her name is Esmeralda, and yeah, she's a little... much."

Steve snorted swung his arm over Pony's shoulder. "Sure, kid. Let's take a walk."

_When they said you was high-classed_

_Well, that was just a lie_


	2. Fever

**Yay! :D I got chapter 2 up! Okay, so basically the plot for this story, and next chapters to come, came to me this morning while I was lazing around in my footie pajamas. I also wrote this chapter in my footie pajamas XD The lyrics you'll see later on are from, as I said in the story, Fever by Elvis Presley. I highly recommend listening to this song, because it really sets the whole mood thing for the first part. **

**I wanna thank SlashLover93 for reviewing my Outsiders stuff :D You rock! And for everyone else- REVIEW. Okay, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Steve was working in the garage when he glanced up and saw Ponyboy walking, package in hand, towards the DX. Curious, Steve wiped his hands on a faded red cloth even though his fingers stayed stained black, and watched as Pony pulled open the station door. No doubt he was just coming by to visit Sodapop. Steve went back to his business, hauling parts around and looking under the hood of the Chevy Nova he was currently working on. He glanced back out of the garage. It was summer; the sky was clear, the air was hot, the sun was bright. To be honest, Steve loved days like this. It was perfect, really. He was away from the old man and doing what he enjoyed on a nice summer day. He half-grinned to himself. He turned to jack up the radio, which was playing one of the gang's favorites; Fever, sung by the King himself. Who were the Beatles again? Heck, this tune might have been years old, but it was tuff.

He noticed the door to the station being pushed open, and Ponyboy walked out. Even from this distance, Steve could see Pony looked irked. Steve couldn't help but watch as Ponyboy started toward the garage. He heard the lyrics as the King sung with his seductive voice…

_He gives me fever with his kisses_

_Fever when he holds me tight…_

Steve felt a shiver crawl down his spine. He was feeling the music, alright, and while staring straight at his best friend's kid bro. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. At random moments, Steve would turn and his heart would thump hard in his chest at the sight of Ponyboy's smile. He liked to pass it off as nothing, which was what it was- nothing.

_Fever till you sizzle_

_What a lovely way to burn…_

The teenager grimaced as the song came to a close and turned back to his job, but Ponyboy was already there. As an old Johnny Mathis song danced onto the radio, Pony turned down the knob.

"Hey, kid, don't touch my tunes!" Steve snapped, but not just because of the radio.

Pony looked at him equally annoyed. "Sorry, Steve, but Soda sent me out here to find Esmeralda."

Steve didn't have to direct the boy in the right direction, because as soon as Pony finished his sentence Esmeralda slid out from under the Chevy, wrench in hand and black stains on her face. Steve rolled his eyes and turned back to his task. Cars were another thing Esmeralda was apparently gifted with, and when Soda found out he'd invited her to the garage. Plus, Soda had said, a hot chick would be good for business. Steve couldn't deny that last bit of reason, but this broad was unbearable.

"Hey Pony! What's up?" Esmeralda giggled on the ground, smiling widely.

"Oh, hey Esmeralda-,"

"Essie!" The girl insisted they all call her by the nickname. The gang hadn't needed a lot of encouragement.

"Right, Essie. Well, Soda told me that since I was nice enough to bring him his lunch, I oughta take you out for something to eat, too." He gave a weak grin.

Esmeralda's smile widened considerably, and it freaked Steve out. "Oh, Pony, how nice! I'd love to go with ya!" She jumped up and dusted off her skirt. Of course, she looked fabulous even after hours of work in ninety-degree heat.

She latched onto Pony's arm and started rambling about something Steve didn't care about in the least. He doubted Pony did either.

"Seeya, Stevie!" Pony called over his shoulder as he was dragged out of the garage.

Steve didn't bother to reply. He merely lit himself a cigarette and leaned against the side of the car, watching Pony go. He was feeling something a little weird… jealousy? Steve couldn't deny it as his eyes followed the pair. All he knew was that Pony wasn't the one he was jealous of. He sighed and dropped the half-smoked stub on the concrete floor, stepping on it with his boot.

_The heat must be getting to me,_ he thought.


	3. Are You Lonesome Tonight?

**Sorry if it's just a tiny bit OOC. I wrote pretty much all of this at around midnight last night. I was forced off the computer when I was just about done. Yeah, so the song for this chappie is Are You Lonesome Tonight? by Elvis. Again. If you haven't already guessed, it's a theme. The song itself isn't really all that fitting, but just a few lines are just adorable. By that, I mean the ones I included. My dispicable Mary-Sue wasn't in this chapter, and if you're wondering if she even plays an important part, then I say YES, but you'll just have to wait. Read and Review, PWEASE :3 **

**

* * *

**

_Is your heart filled with pain?_

_Shall I come back again?_

_Tell me dear, are you lonesome tonight?_

Steve tried to open the door gently, but he tripped over nothing and had to catch himself on an end table near the door. He stumbled over to the couch. He eyes were blurry with unshed tears. His mind was in a haze. He felt sick. He flopped onto the Curtis' couch, belly-down. He felt the tears well up, and he tried to keep them from overflowing. He was a greaser, after all. Steve could pretend in front of the gang like it didn't bother him when his dad kicked him out, or sometimes even hit him. _Like tonight…_ He slammed his face into a sofa pillow. Steve had always wished for Soda when he was upset like this. He could always come here to sleep, if he needed, and Soda would be there in the house. Soda was Steve's best friend, and that was what Steve needed right now. Except, well, he couldn't just wake Soda up in the middle of the night because he needed a hug! Steve tried to dry his tears, and pretty much succeeded when he heard soft sounds of movement.

Pony couldn't sleep. There wasn't anything in particular keeping him up, but he couldn't drift away. He had begun telling himself stories in his head just so he wouldn't be staring blankly at the ceiling, and that was when he'd decided to get up. A snack may make him sleepy, and if it didn't, then well… well, it probably would. He ran a hand through his un-greased hair and yawned audibly. His bare feet padded across the linoleum. Pony shuffled through the cabinet, and finally found what he was looking for- an unopened bag of Lay's. He might get it later from Darry for doing it, but he opened the bag anyway. He began popping chips in his mouth as he entered the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that someone was already spread out on the couch. It wasn't really a surprise in itself- the gang was always crashing over unexpectedly. He was about to go somewhere else when, on closer inspection, saw that the greaser was way too still to be sleeping, and his body seemed tense. Out of curiosity he quietly snaked across the carpet. Once he was in range he could tell, even in the dim lighting, who it was laying on the sofa.

"Steve…?" Pony called softly.

After a moment Pony thought maybe Steve hadn't heard him, or perhaps he'd been mistaken in thinking it was Steve all along, when the teenager's head rose. Even with only the moonlight to go by, Pony could see the puffy-ness of Steve's eyes. He could barely make out the bruise surrounding his left eye.

_Another run-in with his old man,_ Pony thought absent-mindedly. He held back the urge to reach out and touch the older boy's bruise, to brush his hair away from his forehead, to comfort Steve in any such way. Instead, looking at the boy's glistening eyes, he held out his bag of Lay's and asked, "Do ya want some?"

Steve glanced back and forth from the bag to Soda's tagalong kid brother. Slowly, he sat up on the couch and took the bag from Ponyboy. He didn't make eye-contact with the boy, but Ponyboy took it as a sign that he was invited to sit by Steve on the couch, and he did, making sure there was a safe and almost-comfortable distance of a half a foot between them. He peered over at Steve, careful not to get caught staring. He was slouched over, looking somewhere between extremely pissed off and unbearably hurt. He popped the ruffles into his mouth, one after another. He didn't look like he was ready to spill just yet, and that was okay with Ponyboy. He looked out the window, and saw the small gibbous of the moon vainly trying to brighten the world. He could see the dark outlines of the clouds against the lighter dark of the sky. Morning wouldn't come for hours… then the comfortable mask the night brings would be gone. Pony suddenly felt self-conscious and turned to see Steve scrutinizing him. Pony blushed, feeling his ears grow hot. It wasn't like it was anything big, but Steve's gaze was almost frightening. It was as if he was trying to strip him naked to see what was underneath. It was embarrassing. Steve must have sensed this, for he looked away and cleared his throat.

"Why aren't you asleep?" the older teenager asked gruffly, not looking at Pony.

"I couldn't," Pony replied. "I was just layin' there. I don't know why."

Steve nodded. They fell into silence.

"Hey… Pony?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you come over here?"

Pony looked over at Steve, suddenly suspicious. Steve still refused to meet his eye. "Why?"

Steve grimaced, eyes closing. After a second, he said, "I just- I need- I feel real bad, Ponyboy. I don't know why. Well, I do, but it's just dumb. Just tonight, can you please just hold me? Just tonight? I feel like shit. I don't know what to do." Steve started to falter on the last sentence, barely squeezing it out in a quiet squeak. His hands were clenched.

Pony sat there for a second in shock, lips parted. Slowly he scooted over to the older boy, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the teenager's neck, pulling him down so his face rested on his chest. At a loss for what to do, Ponyboy began to stroke Steve's hair and murmur softly to him. He didn't say anything, really, just whispered the older greaser's name over and over, telling him it was all going to be fine. It was okay, Steve. He would get through it. Steve…Steve…

They both fell asleep, Steve wrapped in Pony's arms, lying side by side.

_I wonder if you're lonesome tonight…_

_You know, someone said that the world's a stage_

_And each must play a part_

_Fate had me playing in love_

…_With you as my sweetheart…_


	4. Now Or Never

**:D I am so glad I got this up! My computer time has been limited to an hour a day, which sucks majorly. Anyway, I'm worried I may have been a little dramatic in this chapter. I'm a drama queen, so it is very possible! Tell me what you think, and thanks for the reviews.**

**

* * *

**

_Your lips excite me_

_Let your arms unfight me_

_For who knows when_

_Well meet again_

_This way_

Pony was sitting on the armchair in the living room, back against one arm and legs over the other. His book, The Picture of Dorian Gray, was open on his lap. It wasn't the usual book Pony read, but he'd run out of options and decided to borrow a book off his mother's shelf. It wasn't bad, but the book was set in such a different world than his own that it was at once welcoming and confusing. Pony stopped for a minute to try to process exactly what Lord Henry Wotton had meant when he'd been talking to Basil (the guy made no clear sense). But when his eyes wandered to the couch his thoughts turned back to the morning.

The fourteen year old had been shaken awake by Darry. He hadn't remembered falling asleep on the couch, but then the memory of the night before dawned on him. But where was Steve? He must've woken up before any of them and set out. The three brothers had eaten breakfast, with a random visit from Two-Bit, and the older two had left for work. Pony had been left alone, reading. Pony looked up as Soda came slamming through the door.

"Hey, Pony," Soda said, taking off his DX cap.

"Hey, Soda," Pony replied brightly. Reading may have been nice, but he was glad his brother was home.

Soda bounced over, slapping his cap on Pony's head, pushing the bill down so Pony couldn't see. Pony took a playful swing at where he figured Soda was, and laughing, reached to remove the hat.

Smiling, Soda said, "Hey, I'm gonna go pick up Sandy, and Essie, kay. You know how Essie's been staying over at Sandy's, right? Well anyway, me and Steve were gonna take 'em out, but Essie insisted she'd rather hang over here tonight. I dunno, but whatever the doll says." He shrugged at Pony, like saying, 'how am I supposed to know what that broad's thinking?'

"Oh, so you leaving soon, then?" Pony asked while Soda went off into their room and started slamming drawers.

"Yeah, plan on taking a shower and then headin' over there."

The door to the bathroom closed, and Pony heard the water start. He sighed and tossed the book to the side, not caring that it landed haphazardly on the floor. He hung his head back, looking at the ceiling. Really, there was never any time alone with his brothers anymore! Or any of the gang, for that matter. He started making faces, scrunching his lips in boredom and just a bit of irritation.

He wasn't aware of the time that passed before Soda was by his side, flicking his arm. Pony looked over, seeing his brother's wet brown hair and pretty face.

"Dazin', man! Be right back, okay?" He was out the door in a millisecond.

Pony let out a groan. "Urggg!"

_Stupid Soda, bringing annoying chicks over here all the time_, Pony thought. He was in the mood for a little whining.

It wasn't long before the door was opened, and Pony looked over, expecting Soda and his harem. He wasn't prepared to see Steve come in. Steve looked over, a hard expression masking his eyes.

"Soda and the girls here yet?"

"Nah," Pony replied.

Steve nodded, not looking at Pony. Wow. Awkward.

"Hey, Steve, you okay, man?"

Maybe Pony sounded pitying or something, but Steve acted like he'd just been slapped. "Mind your own damn business, kid," he said indignantly, shooting Pony a death glare. He slouched off to the fridge in the kitchen.

Pony got off the chair and followed him. "But, last night you looked real shook up."

Steve turned from shuffling around in the fridge, and the ripening bruise around his eye was suddenly fully visible. "Kid, last night I was just a little off, alright. Leave it alone, and leave me alone." He turned back to the refrigerator, plucked out a pickle from the jar, popped it in his mouth, and headed off into the hallway.

Pony's righteousness didn't allow him to leave it how it was, so he stomped after Steve, unsure of what exactly to say.

"But, _Steve,_" he said, almost desperately, from behind the older boy.

Suddenly, Steve's hand slammed into the wall right by Pony's head. Pony looked incredulously at him, shocked. Steve's face was only inches from his, and his eyes looked at once vicious and pained.

"Come on, kid, let it go."

Pony was at a loss for what to say. Steve's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. Maybe, just maybe he could get away with it…

But only a second after his lips pressed against Pony's in a chaste kiss, a shrill voice broke the moment.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pony and Steve's heads both snapped in the direction of the cry, seeing Essie standing there, her mouth agape. Steve stood straight, and in the corner of his eye he saw Pony's cheeks go crimson. She stomped over, taking Pony in her arms. "How dare you attempt to defile _my_ Ponyboy?"

"What's going on?" Soda's not-to-worried voice came, and a second later, Soda himself, with his arm around Sandy, came into view. He looked from Essie(glaring intensely at Stevie), to Steve, to Pony.

Steve regained himself quickly, and pushed past Soda. "Nothin'." He practically jogged out of the house, all the while calling himself an idiot. What had he expected? Now that dumb broad was going to go blabbing, and his relationship with Soda was going to end. And Pony... He ran a shaky hand through his greasy hair.

"Wait, Steve! Wait!" He turned to see Pony running towards him. It struck him as so similar to the night Esmeralda first came. Was Pony always going to be the one reaching out?

Pony was caught up now, and was reaching out a hand, as if to stall Steve by gripping his shirt. Steve caught it in midair.

He looked at Pony, and he knew he must have looked scared and pained, but he tried to cover it up with merciless words.

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

Ponyboy just stood shocked. _It was his fault,_ Steve thought, _because I want him, and I had to go being dumb because of it._

"Just leave me alone. Just leave it alone."

And he turned and walked hurriedly away, leaving Pony alone, staring after him.

* * *

**Review :3**


	5. Trouble

**Sorry for being a little late in updating. Third quarter just ended, and I feel like everything's piling up instead of slowing down. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Maybe 'enjoy' isn't the right word... **

_You looking for trouble? _

_Just look right in my face_

Pony and Esmeralda were strolling through town, and any passerby would say they made a perfect picture. Save for the fact that Ponyboy looked as if he were a million miles away, hardly noticing the girl clutching his arm. She could see the frown gripping his face, but she ignored it. All Pony had been thinking about the last few days since the _incident_ was Steve. It troubled him to no end. Why did he do it? That question had been worked over so many times, yet it could not compare to the other, more immediate question, how did _he_ feel about it? He really couldn't answer that. Even now, trying to find a suitable answer put his mind in a jumble. He preferred not to go there, and yet here he was- purposely asking himself these questions even though the reason he'd gone out with Essie was to distract himself. He knew she'd accept when he'd asked. The whole gang told him she was head-over-heels in love with him, and her affections had not escaped his own notice.

Of course, he wondered why she hadn't told anyone what had happened. She didn't say anything to Soda or Darry, and acted like nothing had happened at all. Maybe she was just satisfied that Steve hadn't really been around since then.

He let Essie pull him down onto the wooden bench in front of the drug store. He looked around, seeing the sun low in the blue sky, the shaded buildings, and near-empty streets.

"Pony," she said, turning to him with a slightly concerned smile, "are you all right? You've been looking down lately."

Pony looked at her, noting how he really should enjoy being out with this girl more. She was real pretty, and she wasn't that bad once you got to know her. He managed a smile. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. It's about Steve. I _saw_ what happened."

Pony exhaled through his nose and turned away.

Her brow furrowed and she spoke with more alarm. "Look, Pony, he's no good! He's just a no count hood, and you're going somewhere! I don't like you thinking of him so much. He's just dirty; kissing you."

"Steve's not bad," Pony replied half-heartedly.

After a moment, Esmeralda reached to cup his cheek in her hand, turning his head gently so he looked at her. "Oh, Pony," she said, leaning in slightly. "If he cared about your feelings, why would he leave you like this? He's only hurt you, and you only think about him. Why can't you think of me? Huh, Pony? I'm so much better than him…"

Slowly, and deliberately, she bent forward the last few inches. All Pony thought of before they kissed was Soda telling him how well off he was, having a girl like Esmeralda dig him.

_I've never looked for trouble_

_But I've never ran_

_I don't take no orders_

_From no kind of man_

_I'm only made out_

_Of flesh, blood and bone_

_But if you're gonna start a rumble_

_Don't you try it on alone _

There was nothing out of sorts in the scene. Steve was walking home from the DX, looking just like he'd been through another day of dirty work. He had, of course. His button-up blue DX shirt was untucked and unbuttoned, showing a dirty white tank underneath, his hair was only a bit out of place, and his fingers were black. He looked up. The sun was low, but still scorching. He was happy to go home and get a shower.

Soda hadn't made a point to ask him what the other day had been about. He'd only enquired once, and that was the day after his stupidity had caused him to be stupid. _Go figure, _he thought. He guessed Esmeralda must not have spilled, because nothing had happened. But as much as he might've wished one little peck would dispel his disastrous feelings for the little Curtis, he still thought about Pony all the time. He couldn't bring himself to come around, though.

He turned a corner, and vaguely marked that he was only a few blocks from his house. He looked down, staring at the cracks in the old cement, kicking pebbles, scuffing his sneakers on the ground. _Dumb Curtis…_ he thought. He told the kid to leave it alone, and it wasn't anything, really. _I shouldn't be acting like I done killed somebody._

He heard the rumble of a car, but didn't think anything of it until he heard it slow on the road beside him. He looked up. Sure enough, there was a brand new Galaxie pulled up beside him, and a few Socs he didn't recognize were hanging out the windows. He stopped, hand to his back pocket, more ready than anything for a fight. They climbed leisurely out of the car, pulling out their switchblades as they did so. They were all fairly big guys.

"Greaseeer," one Soc taunted, a smirk on his face. Steve pulled out his own switchblade, the blade clicking as it slid out.

Steve put on his best I-ain't-in-the-mood-for-no-games kind of face. "If you all are looking for your mammas, you're on the wrong side of town." He looked at the leader. "'Course, yours is probably too busy screwing the neighbor to notice you're not home."

The Soc's jaw tightened and he signaled his boys with the jerk of his chin. They pounced on him all at once, and there wasn't any way for him to try and stay standing when he was being shoved to the ground by the four of them. He managed to throw one off, but three were there to continue. He lost his blade, and he was on the pavement.

The leading Soc straddled him and gripped Steve's hair tight. Steve winced as he felt it pull. The Soc's switchblade was poking him just below the jaw.

"What you saying now, scum?" The Soc asked.

Steve spit in his face, snarling.

"Fuck!" he said, wiping the saliva from his cheek and eye. Steve was slammed against the pavement, and he felt a sharp pain on his neck as the Soc's switchblade drew blood.

"Fucking grease! Get him!"

Steve hardly managed to cry out as he was hit with a half-dozen raging blows to the face and the stomach, felt another stinging pain on his chest, his throat. Everywhere. It _hurt_ everywhere. He knew this wasn't just another jumping- they had meanings to kill him.

He could hear something past the beating of his heart, past the pain. "Hey, man, we need to get outta here."

"Yeah, look at this guy! I can't get in no kind of trouble for this."

"Fucking Christ."

"…Yeah, let's go."

He could barely hear it; the screech of the Galaxie's tires as it sped off. Then there was nothing.

* * *

**Review Please! I'm sorry if this was too dramatic. Tell me what you think! Were their feelings on the 'incident' fitting? Yes? No? Maybe so?**


End file.
